Failure
by 42gramsofspite
Summary: Oneshot. He was ashamed to admit it, but all he felt was relief. And pain, of course, but he could ignore that, albeit with difficulty.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own LoZ. That is why this is called **fan**fiction._

**A/N:**_ Please listen to the song in the Wonders of the Universe soundtrack entitled _Death of a Planet_ (which you can find on YouTube) while reading this, or some other appropriately sad and depressing music._

* * *

><p>He was ashamed to admit it, but all he felt was relief. And pain, of course, but he could ignore that, albeit with difficulty.<p>

Relief, now that this whole ordeal was over.

Relief, now that he wouldn't have to defeat the King of Evil himself.

Relief, now that he wouldn't feel so alone.

Relief, now that he would no longer need to take lives, even if they had intended to take his in the first place.

Just endless relief that it wouldn't be long until his eyes would close for the last time and finally, after months of suffering and pain and blood and death, finally, he would cast off the shackles of the mortal world and be free.

Free from duty, free from agony, free from nagging... Yes, that sounded like Paradise to him.

But as his limp, furry body began to relax at those soothing thoughts, as unconsciousness wrapped its dark but comforting tendrils around his mind, a shrill, panic-ridden voice pierced the thick fog enveloping his mind like a sword through a boko- _No, don't think about that. No need for your last moments to be more nightmarish than necessary_, he told himself hazily.

Just as he started drifting off again, the high-pitched voice pricked at his ears, louder now, and clearer. He could make out the words this time, but with the clarity came agony, and he did not appreciate the tradeoff.

"Link!" it said, muffled as though it were underwater. "Link, please wake up. I'm sorry, I swear, just..."

Something touched his head. It was warm and soft and small and gently stroked his forehead. Then he felt something wet land on his muzzle. "Please don't leave me here all alone. You can't. I'll be alone and my world will be desecrated and the Light Realm will be turned dark and everyone will suffer and oh Goddesses, you can't just leave me, not now, not ever!"

Two short arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a small face was buried in his bloodied fur. Soon the spot was damp with salty tears. An almost inaudible whisper carried to his ears. "I don't know if you can hear me but please...Please don't die. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend and I hate myself for being so horrible to you. Please...I don't want to be alone again..."

Now all he felt was guilt. Someone was in need of his help and he knew that he would be unable to. Wounded and dying, he was no good to anyone.

Guilt, now that this person, whoever it was, would be alone because of him.

Guilt, now that all his friends would suffer and die because of him.

Guilt, now that two whole Realms would fall to ruin because of him.

Guilt, now that he lay dying in some goddess-forsaken cave where no-one would ever find his bones and that everything bad that happened from here on out was all his fault for doing something stupid like dying too young.

Not that he'd committed suicide or anything as ludicrous as that. Or at least he didn't think so – one by one, all his memories were flashing across his too-blue eyes and erasing themselves upon passage. The part where he'd been mortally injured had fled a long time ago.

In any case, he could tell that his time was quickly approaching – all he could see now were the blurry recollections of his early childhood.

But before he went, he felt as though he should do something, anything, for the despairing voice that had declared him a friend, for the person who had stayed by him as he died.

With all the strength he could muster, he opened those characteristic blue eyes of his, now pained and unfocused, which alighted on the little black-and-white blur sobbing into his fur. He let out a soft noise, half-whimper, half-moan, and when the monochrome blob seemed to turn to face him, he forced a crooked smile onto his face and gave a weak whine. Then those beautiful cerulean eyes closed for the last time and one final breath escaped through his wet doggy nose.

Despite the language barrier, Midna knew him well enough to understand what he meant.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I wrote this at 2o'clock in the morning (so I apologise for any errors) after listening to the piece of music I mentioned above and since my thoughts usually go something like: '', this ridiculously depressing fanfic was born._

_If you're wondering, this happens after the first time meeting Zant, after the Lakebed Temple - except that Zant kept the Lanayru Province under Twilight and didn't expose Midna to the Light. But instead of being cursed by Zant, Link is fatally wounded. I'm so nice to characters I like.  
><em>

_In any case, I hope you enjoyed reading this melancholy little thing I came up with. As much as you can enjoy a story where the main character dies and the world is screwed without him._

_Idoloni_


End file.
